Sealed Portal
by Justa-nutter-reader
Summary: Rated PG for Inuyasha's mouth and Miroku's....intentions. Rating may go up, but it depends where the story goes.What happens when Inuyasha finds out that the well has been sealed? Will he be able to come to terms with not having her around?


AN- Hello, everybody. After reading a lot of Fanfics, I have decided to start my own. This is my very first one, so I am anxious to find out how it goes. Give me some feedback to tell me how my first chapter has gone. Thanks!!!  
  
Our story starts with our favorite half-demon, and Kagome. As always, she is trying to convince him to let her go back to her time, as she had to study for her final exams.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, I just need to go back home for a couple of days! I won't be long, I promise!"  
  
"Feh!" The hanyou replied bluntly, "That's what you always say, and you end up staying MUCH longer than a few days."  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. She tried to explain to him why she had to go back. "Inuyasha, I have to go back to study for my math test in 3 days. If I don't pass it, I will have to do the class all over again, because it is the most important test of all. It is called the exam, and as long as I pass, then I will be able to graduate this year with my class. I promise this is the last test I have to take. Then it will be the summer holidays."  
  
"Feh! I don't give a fu-" he cut off his sentence when her words began to sink in. His face changed from angry to curious. "What's sunner hol-day?"  
  
Kagome tried to hide her giggles as she explained to him what summer holidays were. "Summer holiday is when we take a break from school and just have fun. But if I fail this test, I will have to keep on studying through the summer holidays, and so I will have to stay in my time every day."  
  
"EVERY DAY!!!??? WHAT THE HELL? What about the jewel shards? You can't stay in your time every day!! I won't allow it! I will drag you from your damn 'test' things kicking and screaming, if I have to!!"  
  
"Can't you ever LISTEN to what I'm saying, you jerk!!! I just said that it would happen if you don't let me go, RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"Feh! Fine, whatever, wench. Do whatever the hell you like, see if I care!" he said, then he turned on his heel and stomped deeper into the forest.  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch angrily as she tried to control her anger with the stubborn hanyou. 'How DARE he call me a wench! I try to explain things to him, and all he ever cares about are those stupid jewel shards.' "ARRRRRRGGGGG!! INUYASSSSSHHHHAAAAA, SIT BOY!!"  
  
The entire forest shook from the impact Inuyasha made on the forest floor. "Damn, that damn fucking bitch, owwwch," he moaned quietly to himself. As soon as he felt the spell lift, he whipped around in time to see Kagome jump into the well. 'Damn, I really blew it that time! Man, doesn't she get the hint that I NEED her to be around me? ARGG, what am I thinking? I don't need that bitch around all the time.....but.....*sigh.......I really miss her already.....why is she so damn complicated?' And with that he walked up to the well, jumped up onto the rim, and prepared to jump down.  
  
"What is it that you are doing, Inuyasha?" a curious voice asked from behind. Inuyasha fell face first into the well, but instead of flying through to Kagome's time, he hit the bottom of the well, hard. "What the hell do you want, monk. And while your at, what the hell happened to the well? Why can't I go to Kagome's side of the well?!" he screamed up at the puzzled face above him.  
  
"The well seems to have blocked the time portal connecting your world to Kagome's. But I do not understand why it would do that... hmmm...very odd, indeed."  
  
Inuyasha's face fell. "But if I can't go through, can Kagome still go through to my side? What if she can't? What will happen?" Then a little voice in his head said the worst thing that he could ever think. 'I may never see Kagome again.' After this realization hit him, all words failed him as he cried out in the forest. His cry was so painful it scared away all the birds. But he didn't care. All he could think about was the thought of losing the only person who actually accepted his hanyou form. "No....." he whispered frantically, as he scrambled up the side of the well. 


End file.
